Snow
by melisandre013
Summary: one shot Smoker is trapped on his ship because they can't go hunt pirates when it's snowing. Ace shows up and things get hotter. Warning: Yaoi


They were docked at a winter island

They were docked at a winter island. Headquarters had asked them to take care of a band of pirates that were hiding in the mountains here. It was a pain in Smoker's ass, because smoke didn't do well in extreme cold. Something about the molecules' inability to move fast enough when it was below freezing. He could use his power to some extent, but he wasn't as fluid as he normally was. There was plenty of water in the air- it was constantly snowing- so Smoker could make plenty of smoke, it just wouldn't help any.

And the snow was keeping them trapped in the damn bay while those damned pirates spent their time in the mountains. Or they could have easily left while Smoker and his marines waited in the bay under these idiotic orders. This assignment that was too easy for a commodore.

"Headquarters must be tired of my pointless running around in an attempt to find that damned Strawhat," Smoker grumbled. He was in his office, leaning back in his chair as he looked out the window and watched the snow fall heavily. It wasn't something one usually saw in East Blue, where you were so close to South Blue that even winters stayed moderate. The snow was beautiful, he supposed, but he would have preferred to be doing something.

Smoker sighed. He needed to get out of this chair where he had spent the past several hours finishing paperwork and looking over the map of the island. He stood, stretched his arms above his head. He headed into the bathroom that was adjacent to his office. The muscles in his face felt stiff, and he wanted to rinse his face off before going out to face the wintry world.

He splashed some water on his face, letting the warmth soften the tension he felt. Smoker turned off the faucet. He could hear the door opening in the other room, followed by footsteps and then the closing of the door.

"Oi, Tashigi," he muttered. That was the only person he could assume entering. "Any news?"

"None yet, Smoker-daichou." The voice behind those words was definitely not his subordinate's. Strongly masculine, but with a soft lilt that rang in Smoker's ears. It was as familiar to him as Tashigi's, but it wasn't one he was expecting to hear.

Smoker turned to look into the room he had just left. He was expecting to see the man by his desk or something, but Ace had snuck up and was now standing in the bathroom door's frame. Somehow he was able to stay topless in this weather. "What are you doing here, brat?"

Ace laughed his deep, free laugh. "I came to see my favourite commodore." Smoker scowled, not believing that this was his only reason. "I heard a rumor of Blackbeard. It turned out to be false. But then I heard you were in the neighbourhood and I just had to come see you."

"I'm busy." Smoker was trying to maintain his usual gruff manner, but Ace was stepping closer to him. His long, warm fingers were pressing against his chest, slipping underneath his jacket to the bare skin.

Ace twirled a finger across Smoker's skin. Then he pulled away, over-exaggerating dismay. "How sad. I guess I'll just have to leave you."

The pirate was turning to leave. Smoker's hand shot out, tightened around his wrist, and held Ace in place. Ace barely had a chance to smirk before Smoker pulled Ace in tightly, pressing his lips onto Ace's. Ace replaced his hand onto Smoker's chest. He began pressing his fingers into the rough skin.

Smoker moved his lips away from Ace's and onto his neck. He bit down into the soft flesh where neck met shoulder. He was rewarded by a gasp. Smoker inwardly smiled. That was Ace's weak point. Every time Smoker kissed, licked, or bit Ace always had a reaction. Smoker bit harder.

Smoker lifted Ace off the ground, setting the other man on top of the counter. He worked his way down Ace's chest as Ace lightly pulled on Smoker's jacket. Smoker got the hint, and shrugged out of it. The thought occurred to him that he should close the door in case any stray marine entered. He broke away from Ace just long enough to turn and lock it. When he turned back, Ace was dragging his pants off. He looked up at the older man, a wicked glint in his eyes. Smoker wanted to growl. He loved Ace's mischievous looks. It made Smoker think about how Ace was a pirate and Smoker a marine that was supposed to hunt down and dominate said pirate. No need for role-playing when you were living those lives.

Ace had unbuckled his pants and was beginning to drag them down his legs before Smoker had even begun messing with the buckle on his own. He didn't have time to get it done himself, because suddenly Ace was on his knees pulling down on Smoker's pants. They were at his knees when Ace stopped. Smoker guessed that Ace didn't need him completely nude for what he was going to do.

Smoker had already been hard, but as Ace snaked his hand back up Smoker's thigh and across the bulge in his briefs, Smoker felt himself growing harder. Ace's fingers gripped the waistband and gently tugged down. The fabric of his briefs was hard as it slid over his penis. But Ace was moving it so slowly that it was torture. Ace must have known this, because he slowed even further.

"Brat," Smoker said. He meant it to come out controlled. It hadn't, and Ace laughed. The pirate understood, though, and he stopped teasing the marine. He pulled the briefs off, gripped Smoker's member in one hand, and slid his mouth over the tip. Smoker braced one hand on the edge of the counter and put the other in Ace's raven hair. Ace looked up at the other man as he slid his mouth all the way down Smoker's penis. Smoker couldn't tear his gaze away from Ace's lips that were curled tightly around him. Smoker groaned when Ace began to suck.

Smoker was beginning to lose control, which he didn't want to do just yet. He gently knotted his fingers in Ace's hair and pulled the younger man up to him. Ace stood up willingly, kissing Smoker when he was at a height to do so. Smoker placed his hands on Ace's hips, forcing him to turn around and bend over the counter.

"So soon?" Ace said. He looked over his shoulder to smile at Smoker. The man glowered at him.

"Shut up." He leant over to kiss Ace as he slid Ace's boxers off. He fished around in a drawer for the lube he knew was in there. When he found it, he coated his fingers before letting one slide into Ace. It went in easily, as did the second. Smoker began moving his fingers gently, spreading Ace's tight hole before he thrust himself in there. Smoker used his finger to touch that one spot that sent the other man crazy. Ace was forced to readjust his position so that he was leaning more heavily on the counter.

Smoker removed his fingers, and then pushed the tip of his penis into Ace. Ace winced briefly, but made no other sign that he was in pain. Smoker slowly pushed in deeper until his hips were against Ace's ass. Smoker reached around to grab Ace's member. Then he began to move, stroking Ace in time with his thrusts. Ace moaned, but Smoker remained silent.

Both men were close when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Smoker moved his hand to cover Ace's mouth.

"Smoker?" said Tashigi. _Perfect timing, you ditz_, Smoker thought.

"Yes?" he struggled to say. He was trying not to make any hint of what was actually going on in the bathroom, except Ace was moving his hips back and forth. Smoker barely managed to stifle a groan. "Do you need something?"

"Sir, I came to tell you that it has stopped snowing."

"And why is this important?" Smoker was trying to think of something besides the pirate that was grinding into him.

"Well, since it's not snowing anymore I figured that we could head out into the mountains. It's surprising though. It was so heavy until maybe five minutes ago when he suddenly stopped."

"Yeah, go ahead and get everyone ready to go. I'll be out there soon." Once he had heard her leave, he leaned over so that he could speak into Ace's ear. "Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop the snow."

Ace looked up at Smoker and smiled. He began grinding his hips again. Smoker frowned down at the smiling youth. "It's possible. You know I can't control the temperatures when I get all worked up."

Smoker wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to smile. Instead, he began again where he left off. Ace was panting, because Smoker was repeatedly hitting that spot just as he stroked him in perfect time. Smoker, too, was losing breath, and he knew he was close. Ace came first, but Smoker was only a few thrusts behind. Both men took a moment to gather air into their lungs before trying to move. Smoker stepped back slowly.

They quickly cleaned themselves and the bathroom up. Then Smoker cautiously unlocked and pulled open the door. He walked out into the empty office. Through the window he could see that Tashigi had been right. The snow that had been present for days was suddenly gone. Smoker turned to look at Ace who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"I guess I should thank you," Smoker said. Ace looked confused until Smoker gestured at the window. Ace laughed.

"Oh well. I suppose I can't take all the credit. You certainly helped raise my body temperature." Smoker blushed. "Any time you need help keeping away the snow, let me know."

Ace turned to leave, but Smoker grabbed his hand and kissed him roughly. "Get out of here," he grumbled. He watched Ace sneak out of the office and into the now sunny day. Wind brought in a gust of air that was still too cold for Smoker to fully manipulate his devil fruit powers. Smoker wondered if Ace had done that on purpose. Had only gotten rid of the snow, but left the cold so that Smoker wouldn't be able to hunt him down.

"Damn pirate."


End file.
